1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and an impeller thereof and, more particularly, to an impeller capable of increasing wind flux at the wind inlet and outlet effectively and a fan equipped with the impeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating device is a significant component for electronic products. When an electronic product is operating, the current in circuit will generate unnecessary heat due to impedance. If the heat is accumulated in the electronic components of the electronic product without dissipating immediately, the electronic components may get damage due to the accumulated heat. Therefore, the performance of heat dissipating device is a significant issue for the electronic product. So far the heat dissipating device used in the electronic product usually consists of a heat pipe, a heat dissipating fin and a fan, wherein a heat absorbing segment of the heat pipe contacts the electronic component, which generates heat during operation, a heat dissipating segment of the heat pipe is connected to the heat dissipating fin, and the fan blows air to the heat dissipating fin, so as to dissipate heat. However, the axial wind flux at the wind inlet and outlet of a conventional fan is limited, and the size of the wind inlet is the same as the size of the wind outlet, such that the wind flux cannot be directed to the heat source effectively. Accordingly, the heat dissipating effect is limited.